Fire Emblem: New Era
by Rolandark
Summary: A war is happening. It ends swiftly, but when a strange company called Big Change shows itself will Uki be the same ever again? (TAKING OCS FOR "BIG CHANGE" ONLY)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first FE fanfic! Now, it will be pretty unique as it will be entirely made of OCs! NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCS Also, this is my second attempt at uploading. This time I've included a prolouge so this can be counted as a story. If this still doesn't meet requirements I'm sorry. UPDATE SCHEDULE HERE: Also, if you want a schedule during the week im no on till 3 pm EST. I will attempt weekly updates.**

**This does take place in the FE Universe. Just a new world.**

A long time ago the land of Uki was one grand country.

However, a power thirst king wanted more power. The lands to the far east Frali invaded.

They swept across Uki killing everyone in their path. The conflict split Uki into three countries.

Dalia, the land to the north. They are diplomats.

Cami, the middle ground. They separate Dalia and Xali.

Xali, a realm of both diplomats and warriors. Their loyalty to Frali make them and Dalia enemies.

A boy named Lark lives in Cami.

When an argument spirals into war he is caught in the middle.

This is his story.

**Here are the countries.**

**Dalia: A diplomatic kingdom. They are the bad guys.**

**Cami: A land of nomads. King must be... wait there is no king. Main character is from here. Main character is predetermined.**

**Xali: A vast empire. Good guys.**


	2. Boy in the Middle!

**Here we go! This is the true prolouge. We will meet a few characters so be ready for it. Also, if you have already submitted an OC please send more information about their history. If you don't I'll make something up. You can submit more than one! Also, as one final note "supports" will be included. If you see a character (Opposite gender, I'm not against gays, but FE doesn't do them) that you think your character would like tell me. Or, maybe perhaps you just want to see two guys devolp a close freindship? The romance / freindship is real! Relationship is with opposite genders. Freindship is for same gender. Not all Female & Male conversations have to be romance though!**

_Cami Tower: Center of Diplomacy_

Once, again there was debate between the two countries Xali and Dalia. Ever since the reformation these two countries have been rivals. It is a never ending tension that threatens to tear Uki apart. This time the debate was over borders. There was a small island they had recently found, and it was the island that was causing border disputes.

It seemed as though this time it wouldn't end peacfully. The councils have been there for a month now. As it could escalate into war at any time the countries have their armies at the ready. Today war that will ravage the entire world will begin.

After a day of debating King Lukro of Xali leaves Cami Temple. He looks ver unsettled and startled. A boy with Dark brown hair and blue eyes approaches him. Due to the resemblance one could assume this boy is the prince. The prince's attire is quite the regal set. He wears a blue tunic with white pants, and a white cape, as well as white body armor, gauntlets, and boots.

"Father, why do you look so pale? Did something horrible occur today?" The King merely nodded in response.

"King Craz has declared war! I will retrat to the castle. David," He turned to the grandmaster next to him. "Take my son and get out of here! Take one of the horses if you must!" David looked a little sad to go.

"Alright milord, I will protect Kenneth well. He is like one of my own!" David grabbed a horse, and before Kenneth could resist scooped him up. They rode as fast as they could into the vast steepes of Cami.

_Somewhere on the southern Cami Steepes_

Lark woke up pretty late that day. Of course, how could he have forgotten? Yesterday had been his birthday, and everyone was at the bonfire. He went outside, and breathed in the fresh air. Lark wore simple clothing really. He wore leather plated armor and had a small cape. It was simple compared to some of the warriors.

Something felt diffrent in the air today. It seemed like a sense of dread was hanging in the air. He noticed another strange thing. No one was in the market. Usually by now the shopkeepers were in their shops. Something was wrong. For good measure, he grabbed his axe.

When he arrived in the market he saw a group over out on the plains. He walked over to the group, and he saw two men surronded by his friends. One looked younger while one was wearing a cloak. When the crowd saw him they parted allowing him passage. The man with the cloak held out his hand. Lark looked him over and shook his hand.

"I'm assuming you're the cheiftan? You'd be pretty young for one," The man laughed.

"Well, my father died during a bandit raid along with our other warriors. Luckily, we've lived in a peace. So, what do you need?" The man got off the horse, and handed him a letter. Inside was a seal that looked like a giant X over a sword and sheild. "A call to arms? Well, I'll help you. From the looks of things I'll assume you fled with this boy?"

"A coorect, assumption good sir. My name is Kenneth prince of Xali. We are lost in the plains so we came to you for assistance." A prince, huh? It wasn't everday Lark got a visit from royalty. He was about to answer when he heard screams. Lark looked behind him, and saw a group of bandits attacking the village.

"Help me help you!" Lark shouted before drawing his axe and running into combat. Kenneth drew his Raiper, and David drew a Silver Sword. Before them seemed to be a simple enough scouting group. There wre two fighters led by a Cavalier.

"You, cheiftan! Take the leader me and the prince will take the goons!" He couldn't relax as one of the goond ran towards him. He parried the axe swing, and swung his sword. He left a gash in the goon, but the goon clung on a bit longer. He finished him off with a stab.

Kenneth was nervous about the whole thing. While he was confident in his abilities this was his first real battle. He easily side stepped the bandit's slow swing. Kenneth countered with a slice to the arm. The bandit attacked once again hitting him the shoulder. Kenneth stabbed the bandit through the heart killing him instantly.

Lark caught the cavalier by suprise with a swing to his horses leg. Lark hit one leg, but the horse was still faster. The cavalier circled around to attack, but found himself face to face with a myrmidon. "Don't even think about it!" The myrmidon yelled. He drew a Killing Edge from it's sheath and smirked. He seemed to appear in multiple places at once slicing the cavalier up. The myrmidon then reappeared where he was standing and sheathed his sword. The cavalier was certainly dead.

"Douglas, good to see you," Lark said patting his friend on the back. Douglas had returned from a pilgrimage at possibly the best timing ever.

"Sorry I missed your birthday man. Ran into some bandits on the way," Douglas apologized. David and Kenneth approached them.

"These two are Xali royals who need an escort home. Should we get going?" Douglas looked them over. The two seemed decent enough.

"Yea, Xali is very far." Douglas said. This group might have a shot of making it through the Dreads, he though.

**That is chapter 1! I'm so happy that it got posted today! It had about 1,000 words if you're curious. As always, make suggestions for the story (via PM), or review.**

**Also, check out my profile! There I have an outline for the entire series! Three stories planned at the moment.**


	3. Surprising Event

**Thank you to anyone who submitted OCs. Special thanks to Mike AZ 2. He submitted about 10 OCs! I'm really excited for this chapter because I get to introduce one of my favorite OCs! There isn't any fighting in this chapter, but the next one will make up for that! Plus, you might like an idea I got during this. What is it? Well, read the chapter! Go, do it now, I'll be waiting at the end notes!**

The small group marched on. Their journey through the plains was mostly peaceful. That was to be expected. The only real danger to them were the bandits. They approached some ruins and decided to set up a camp there. The ruins had no roof so they were just out in the plains. Lark had the first watch.

Lark had sharp eyes, but every once in a while he swore he saw movement. He had his Axe at the ready just in case. He could tell dawn would be arriving soon. It was almost moonset. Lark yawned, but in that instant he heard movement. When he looked behind him he saw a girl in the distance. He drew his Axe. "Show yourself," He said to the figure. It merely laughed at him.

"You are such an idiot," A familiar voice said to him. The girl stepped out, and into the fire's light. It was Talia. The girl that he sometimes dreaded seeing. She had light blond hair with icy blue eyes. Her most notable feature was a mark on her forehead that was a circle with a cross in it. He dreaded seeing her sometimes because she always acted strange. Douglas would always make fun of him for being "blind".

"What do you need Talia?" The girl approached him in response.

"I'm coming with you sllly! Can't have you reckless guys be all alone! You'll be killed in a day." Lark laughed at this. He would hardly call David reckless. However, his laughing woke everyone up. They were greeted by Lark standing pretty close to a girl and laughing.

"I hope that won't become a distraction." Kennerh said standing up. Lark lookeed at him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lark asked. Kenneth just laughed. Was Lark really that thick? He seemed like a smart guy. Apparently that only applied to the battlefeild.

"Well, it's the prince of Xali! Are you his escort Lark?" Talia asked.

"Yea, Dalia has declared war. Were all in this together. I'll get him home, and I'll come back. The towns will need their cheiftan around!" Lark stated proudly.

"Well, um, how about I come with you guys? Like I said, you need someone watching your back. No, you can't stop me. I AM coming with you," Talia said.

"That's great! You're really good with a sword ya know? Douglas could learn from you." Douglas scoffed in response to Lark's comment. He doubted she was better. He turned around at the insult to his skill. Thank goodness he did. He saw a group of Cavaliers and archers heading their way.

"Guys, get your weapons! More bandits!" Everyone drew their weapons ready for a fight. This army of bandits was going to be a real challenge. There were so many of them. Suddenly, the warrior in front held out his hand signaling for the others to stop the charge.

"So, you are helping Xali cheiftan? You will keep the conflict where it belongs?" The warrior asked. This was the strangest experince any of them had ever had. Usually, they would've ben attacking. Lark stepped up to the warrior.

"Yes, now, what have you come to say?" The warrior threw his large axe beside Lark. It stuck in the ground at the very tip. Lark was surprised to see such a gesture. He did the same with his axe. They both picked up each other's axe and klinked them together at the tip.

"Want to tell me what this means?" Kenneth asked.

"It means he's calling for peace," Douglas said clearly schocked by the intresting development. This was something that rarely ever happened.

"The Dalians have been killing our men ever since the reformation. Please, teach them a lesson for us. Take my axe the Ranq Lu. It is an unbreakable axe that has served me well. May it do the same for you." He turned and signaled to his group that they were leaving. Lark held the Ranq Lu in his hands looking at its beauty. The blade of it was very much like a scythe. It was thin with two sharp points. It was also quite long. Lark noticed the warrior hadn't left.

"Times are changing, young cheiftan. It's time you notice that. This war... I think it's much more then a squabble over a piece of land. All of the tension since the reformation... it has been leading up to this. That island is more than an island. It is the starting point for a new world. A new era. The island is important to Dalia. Make sure they don't get it!" With that speech he rode his horse catching up to his friends. He was certainly a strange one.

"Well, it seems even the bandits are on our side. That never happens," Kenneth said. Everyone nodded their approval. In silence they began to walk to Xali once again. They still had about a 10 day march. That was not accounting for any unseen interruptions.

**So, what did you think? Also, I had a cool idea to turn Lark into a new unit class! The Cheiftan! He uses one of the spare horses and basically becomes a Cavalier with axes!**

**As always, leave a review telling me how I'm doing! Include what you think of my class idea as well if you can!**

**Untill next time!**


	4. The Behemoth and the Monsters

**Hello again, now I got a review reccomending I describe appearances more. For the characters who have been introduced: **

**Kenneth: Dark brown hair, blue eyes. Wears a blue tunic with white pants and a white cape, wears white body armor, gauntlets and boots.**

**Talia: Light blond, almost white hair, and icy blue eyes, she possesses a unique red mark on her forehead, it appears as a circle with a cross through the center.**

**David: I was not provided a description... So, unless I get one just imagine him looking like Robin. (I don't want to ruin what the creator had in mind.**

**Douglas: No description provided. And, I have no clue what to say fir looks.**

**Lark: His appearance is HEAVILY inspired by Hector from FE 7. He has simliar armor and has spiky hair that is black. Actually, many things about him are inspiried by Hector!**

**I hope that clears thing up! This chapter will be more action packed. We'll also meet a new OC. Also, I just noticed, like alot of the OCs are clerics or myrmidons! XD. Don't worry I'll be making some of my own OCs to.**

The group kept moving forward. It was about the 6th day of the trip. The sunrise coming over the mountains made the steepes look very beautiful. It seemed like the entire plain was in harmony. Even the monster such as Behemoths, giant six legged monsters with huge pincers, were just basking in the sun. It seemed like nothing could ruin the beautiful sunrise. To their surprise, nothing did interrupt the sunrise. A giant behemoth even watched them, but it decided it could look for a meal later.

The group stopped for a meal. Luckily, they still had plenty of meat on them. They wouldn't have to interrupt the peace. They were eating when they noticed something strange.

It looked like a smaller behemoth. It was larger than a battlehorse, but looked to be a runt. It approached them slowly. Lark got up ready to draw his axe. Then, he noticed something strange. The behemoth didn't seem to be agressive. He began to approach it.

"What are yo-" Kenneth attempted to yell. Lark shushed him and continued forward. The behemoth seemed to approach him to. He got closer then pet the beast's muzzle. The behemoth let out a sound which is theor equivalent to a purr.

"You're just a big puppy dog! A fearsome puppy dog! I think we'd make a good team. Don't you?" Lark asked the creature. The creature nodded in response, but it stepped back and growled. "I don't think I can take a Behemoth like you!" The behemoth seemed to think about then snorted in agreement. It went to where Lark was sitting and sat down.

"Well, that's something I never thought I'd see." Kenneth saod surprised by the tamed monster.

"Well, they're not to uncommon anymore. Lots of the most powerful warriors from here have one. Let me be the first to tell you. Behemoths will beat any other mount in a fight. The most powerful ones can jump higher than how high we fly with battle pegasi. They'll tear a flier down from the sky, but that takes alot of energy." Lark told the group. The only unsurprised by this was Talia, but that was only natural that she'd know.

"Hey, what's that?" David asked. There was a group of creatures heading their creatures were two legged with long claws. Behemoth got up and was on alert. The others drew their weapons at the threat. Lark mounted his new Behemoth ready to ride it into the battle.

"Let me handle this," Lark said charging forward. The Ranq Lu cut through the monsters necks like a hot knife through butter. Each time he killed on it turned to dust. An archer fired an arrow, but he blocked it with the axe. He threw his hatchet killing the archer. That's when he realized just how many there were.

There was no way he was going to survive. Not without a miracle. Lucky for him, a miracle is what he got. A beam of light appeared around him. It wasn't to bright nor did it hurt. It tightened into a smaller beam, and he looked upat it. He saw brighter orb traveling down the beam. The beam was a marker. The orb made contact with the ground and pillars of light engulfed the surronding monsters.

He looked around and saw his savior. A young sage standing next to a Palidan. The monsters followed his gaze, and then they saw the newcomers. Now, he could repay the favor! "CHARGE!" He commanded his behemoth. The behemoth charged forward it's pincers tearing the monsters apart. A blast of fire from one of David's Tomes finished off the other monsters.

"So, who are you?" Lark asked the newcomers. The sage ,who had s hort blond hairand green eyes, responded first.

"I'm Alicia, I see you're traveling with my brother Kenneth," Alicia said shyly. She had a bit of a problem with being shy around new people. "This is Alexander, he protects Kenneth and I." Lark looked at the Palidan he looked to be pretty old. He was blond with a goatee and a mustache. He wore blue armor with silver gauntlets and boots. Alexander looked like a guy you wouldn't want to mess with. Alexander remained silent.

"So, what are you doing here Alexander? You're supposed to be protecting the king." Kenneth asked the Palidan.

"The king... the king is... the king is dead. Xali Castle fell a few days ago. He ordered me to flee with Alicia." Alexander responded. You could hear the sadness in his voice. Disbelief flooded Kenneth face as the blodd fled. His father was dead. The next thing to enter his face was anger.

"Who did it!? Was it that blasted king?! I'll kill him." Kenneth yelled angrily. Alexander stopped him.

"No, the king did not. A black dragon attacked the castle. It was aided by Dalian forces. We believe it is resting inside the castle now. Your father put up quite the fight." This was a schock to everyone. A dragon!? They were extremely rare in these times!

**Not as action packed as I thought, huh? Well, in general expect more drama then action from me. I'm into story, and I'm not good at describing battles. This was at first two chapters in my outline, but I felt Grave News, and Monsters (The chapter names.) could be combined. Honestly, I think this worked much more then two chapters.**

**So, that behemoth huh? I'll be honest I was playing a bit of FF before making this chapter. The idea got into my head, and the more I thought of it the better it sounded to me!**

**As always your review and critique is appreciated. (Even if I find critique painful to read. I guess the truth hurts huh?)**


	5. Battle at the Border

**Things will get pretty intense from here till a few chapters. We are believe it or not approaching the end of part 1. There are four parts, #3 is the largest. There are also 37 planned chapters. Once, we get to the chapter after the next I'll be very happy. It'll probobaly be the longest one.**

Lark and the others pushed on to the border of Xali. They remained silent the entire way. There wasn't anything to say. Even Behemoth, who Lark named Koron, seemed to sense the sadness in the air. You could cut it with a knife at this point. They marched onwards towards the Xali border. It was 6 long days before they arrived.

Lark was the first one to see the border. He saw a large city engulfed in flames. The citizens were still fighting! "Guys, we need to help them!" Lark yelled back before charging forward with his Behemoth. The others followed him.

Lark scoped out the scene, he saw the barracks was putting up the most of a fight. They were actually winning. The merchants were the worse off. He decided to aid them. A Sniper saw him and fired an arrow. The arrow moved quickly towards its target. It seemed guaranteed to hit. From somewhere a burst of green turned it off course. Lark felt a gust of wind. He turned towards it and saw a Sniper bow at the ready. He smirked at the sniper. He unsheathed one of his spare hatchets. Lark threw it as hard as he could. There was no escape for the archer.

Lark rushed into the battle. He saw a merchant surronded by three soilders. He rushed in and planted an axe in of the soilders head, killing him instantly. Behemoth chomped down on one of them. After a ferocious growl he threw the soilder like he was a toy. The merchant saw an opportunity and stabbed the soilder in the back with his dagger. He looked to thank his savior but the Behemoth riding warrior was gone.

Over in the residental district Kenneth was having his own problems. There was, surprisingly enough, only one soilder there. He happened to be a very powerful soilder. Kenneth attempted to sneak up on him, but he failed at that entirely. The winged soilder snapped back eyeing the prince. The soilder's eyes were yellow with cat-like pupils.

The soilder laughed and crushed a stone in his hand. He began to glow with a bright. Slowly his form grew into that of a dragon. He was part of the Manakete unit. Kenneth had no clue what to do. He had never thought a dragon before, and this one was especially big! Then, he had an idea. He sidestepped an incoming attack and ran behind the dragon. He hopped onto its tail and ran up its back. Then, the dragon took flight.

The dragon was going to attempt to throw him off. Well, Kenneth wasn't having any of that. He dug his sword deep into the dragon's skin. The dragon roared as the sword entered its flesh. It went for a loop and Kenneth almost lost his lunch. Kenneth's grip, however, was pervect. He learned this tactic for fighting large behemoths. The tactic also worked for dragons his teacher had said as a side note.

Kenneth remembered another tactic. He got on the dragon's leg and out his knife into the wound. The dragon roared in pain, but to him it felt like Kenneth had fallen. Kenneth was walking up the back slowly. He saw the dragon descending and went for the head. He was there right above the skull. He pointed his blade downwards. The sun reflected of his blade making the scene even more amazing. He slammed the sword into the dragon's head. He felt the skull break and felt his sword dig into the soft brain. The dragon was dead.

Even though the dragon was dead, Kenneth had a new problem. He was in freefall. It seemed like this was stil the end of the line for him. If it wasn't for a Pegasus Knight. Kenneth was falling one second and on the back of a pegasus another. He was taken to the ground and pushed off the pegasus. The person wore full armor so he didn't know who had saved him. He watched as she, he could tell by her build and figure, flew away. She was flying towards the castle. Kenneth left to find the others.

The battle was nearly over now. There was only one soilder left, the captain. he wore a tattered robe. His uniformed seemed very strange for a captain.

"Give up and I'll let you live!" Lark yelled to the captain. Koron snorted in agreement with Lark. The captain looked them over quickly estimating his chances.

"Afraid I can't do that! Do you honestly think I'd submit to a weakling like you?" The captain responded. He snapped his fingers and a glyph appeared under him. A blinding light emitted from it and engulfed him. When the light cleared, standing in his place was a wolf with the same tattered robe as a hood. The wolf was standing on his hind legs.

"An animagus!? I thought they were only legends," Alexander said in disbelief. Lark was confused.

"Explain, please, Alexander. What is an animagus?" Lark asked.

"Animagus are mages who turn into animals. They were in many fairy tales and thought to be just that, fairy tales. It is considered a good omen to meet one. Especially if you are in war. It seems good luck may find us." Lark scoffed at the idea of luck. Who needs luck when you have skills?

"Well, animagus, you're the first of your kind I've encountered. Let's make it fun," Lark said to the captain. The animagus nodded. He was eager for a good fight. Animagus charged forward and clawed Korno's side. Korno retaliated by swinging his head around and knocking the Animagus in the head. Lark began to ride forward with Korno. Animagus followed right behind, he was falling right into Lark's trap.

"Hind Legs! Kick!" He commanded Korno. Korno stopped and kicked with his hind legs. The impact of the powerful legs to his head dazed Animagus. He, however, wouldn't be killed so easily. He lunged forward and clawed into Korno's legs. Korno stood up on his hind legs in pain. Lark used this to his advantage. Letting gravity do the work helet the Ranq Lu slice into the Animagus's head.

Somehow, the animagus was still standing. He began to change again. This time when the light faded a large scorpion was standing there. Lark hopped of Korno's back. "Get some rest Korno. I'll handle the rest," He said to his behemoth. The behemoth nodded and backed off.

Kenneth couldn't believe what he was seeing! Lark was about to go toe to toe with a giant Scorpio. Giant scorpios were infamous for chowing on people for breakfeast! Clearly, Lark had a death wish.

Scorpio threw his tail out trying to sting Lark. Big mistake, Lark dodged and severed the tail stinger. Lark grabbed the stinger and jammed it into the scorpio's eye. The poision went off like an atomic bomb in his eye. Suddenly, the animagus was half blind. He threw out his pincers, but he missed Lark completely. Where had he gone? Little did he know Lark was on his back. "Sweet dreams," Lark said before slamming Ranq Lu into the scorpio's back. Somehow, he had done it. The others were in complete disbelief.

However, when the animagus turned back he wasn't quite dead. A strange figure seemed to appear as well. She seemed to be draining something out of him. After a second or two a black orb floated into the sky. The figure was gone as soon had it had appeared.

"How did I do that? Well, Cami has quite a few. Shall we?"Lark asked. Everyone nodded and moved forward.

~End of Chapter~

Kenneth and Lark support C

Kenneth: Lark may I ask you a question?

Lark: Oh, Kenneth, yes what is it?

Kenneth: Well, I was just wondering, where did you meet Talia? You and her seem to be quite the couple.

Lark: C-Couple!? We are no such thing! But, if you must know I met her in school. We were both learning how to ride a horse. That was some good times!

Kenneth: So, you aren't a couple? Have you ever considered it?

Lark: No, and as of right now, I have no intention on considering it. However, there is one thing you should know.

Kenneth: What is that?

Lark: Her parents and mine died in the same battle. Perhaps we already have some connection in that way.

Kenneth: Ok, well, that is all I had to ask.

Lark: I had fun. We should talk more often.

*Kenneth exits.*

Lark: Perhaps I should consider it...

**Ok, wow! This is my longest chapter so far! I hope you liked the more action packed feel to this chapter. We also had our first support! I don't really know how to do those so if you have any tips, please tell me! Also, I'm still taking Support Conversation requests.**

**As always a review is appreciated.**

**DISCLAIMER: Animaguses are not my creation! I was indeed inspired by harry potter!**


	6. War's End

**This is the finale of part one! Now, when I said four parts I meant four parts of New Era 1. As you may know there are three planned New Era stories.**

**So, as this is the final part you can expect a death. I'm sorry, but sometimes death will happen.**

**The parts are alot like FE 7 and focus on diffrent lords.**

**ALSO, I'VE MADE A FIRE EMBLEM COMMUNITY :D**

The group had decided to rest for awhile in the town they saved. As a reward they didn't need to pay the fee at the inn. The others were talking in a group. Douglas and Talia were getting ready to spar.

"Douglas, why do you iinsist on sparing only with me? Surely Lark would provide better training!" Talia asked Douglas who was checking his blade.

"I want to be better than you. II've always been considered the best swordsman in my group then you come along. You took that from me. Well, I want it bacj. Tell me, how are you so skilled with a sword?" Douglas asked Talia. Talia was surprised, Douglas wanted to have the glory of being the best?

"I grew up much of my life alone. My parents died when I was young. I have no clue where my brother is. All I know is that he is a Xali nobleman. It is one of my life goals to find him." Talia looked up at Douglas. There was a look of discomfort on his face. Douglas sheathed his sword and turned away.

"I've lost my desire to spar." Douglas walked off without another word.

A little while later Kenneth announced it was time for them to move forward. The group knew they were close to the castle. It would all end today. This was going to be a tough battle. When they saw the castle they were in utter disbelief.

The castle was torn apart. That wasn't all of it. The torn parts of the castle were floating in mid air. An eerie glow surronded the castle. Someone or something had done something to the castle. They pressed onwards, determined to end it all this day. They knew the king of Dalia was in there. He had to be.

When they got close a group of soilders emerged from the castle. Leading them was the same Pegasus Knight that had saved Kenneth. The group was separated. Kenneth and Alexander were with the commander. Lark, Talia, and Douglas were surrounded by monsters. David and Alicia had a few monsters of their own to deal with.

"Alright, there is about 100 of them and three of us. You guys got my back?" Lark asked as he scanned the army of beasts. There we nearly 50 Clawzors, humanoid being with claws for arms, 49 stilters, creatures with two really long legs that crushed their enemies. There was one King Behemoth who was clearly the leader. While he scanned one question that entered his mind was "How did Dalia control the monsters?"

"You take the Behemoth! Me and Talia will handle the rest." Douglas told Lark Lark nodded and he and Koron charged forward towards the King Behemoth. Talia and Douglas looked at the horde befor them. "Are we sure we can take these guys?" Douglas asked Talia.

"Were the two best swordsmen in Cami. I'm pretty sure we can do it," Talia said. Douglas wasn't convinced though. He smirked at Talia.

"You're really bad at hiding how uncertain you are," He told her. She laughed. Talia grabbed his hand and flung him forward into the horde. Reacting quickly he slashed his sword in front of him. A few monsters were reduced to dust by the swing. He saw a monster getting ready to hit him. There was no time to parry.

Talia ran into the fray and spun in a circle. A group of monsters around her turned to ashes. This included the one preparing to hit Douglas. Douglas sprang up and stabbed a monster getting ready to hit Talia. It turned to dust. The monsters seemed to be very fragile.

Lark charged at the King Behemoth. He caught it off guard and got a good swing in its side. Before it could retaliate Lark got out of striking distance The behemoth roared in anger and charged. Lark looked behind him and saw the charging behemoth. Then, he got an idea. He slowed down and waited. At the last moment he made a sharp turn. Letting momentum do the work he placed Ranq Lu right between the behemoth eyes. He pulled it out and rode away.

The King Behemoth soon caught up to him. It jumped over them. That was a big mistake. Lark held Ranq Lu up and made very deep cut along the King Behemoth's vulnerable stomach. The behemoth roared in pain. It landed on the ground in front of Lark. After a few seconds it slowly fell down.

Alicia and David were dispatching their adversaries quite skillfully. Alicia would fire light magic disintegrating the targeted monster. They were a great team.

The real battle was happening near the commander. Alexander volunteered to fight her first. The pegasus knight was now a Knight. She lunged forward and hit Alexander's horse in the side. Alexander attempted a counterstrike, but the nimble knight was to fast. The Knight swings her lance under the horse knocking it over.

Alexander falls off his horse, and the horse falls on top of him. The Knight runs up a quickly attacks with her lance. "NOOO!" Kenneth yells. He is to late. The Knight jams her lance directly into Alexander's head. He was killed instantly. The Knight turned towards the prince,

Kenneth charged with his Raiper and barely missed his target. He felt a rush of wind. Kenneth dodged the speeding lance quickly. Kenneth then flipped around and lunged forward with his Rapier. He hit the Knight in the shoulder. He knew it wouldn't be enough so he quickly jumped back. To his surprise the knight teleported away. The battle was over. There was one last enemy. King Craz.

Kenneth slammed the doors to the castle open ans saw the king sitting upon the throne. For the first time ever, he saw King Craz he had long black hair and black demon-like wings. He approached Kenneth. "Hey there, boy! You here to kill me? I think that'll be fun! I've been waiting to die!" He pulled out a strange black gemstone and crushed it. His body began to glow and he became massive in form. King Craz was a Black Dragon. To be more specific, he was an unholy Manakete.

It was very intimidating to say the least. This already formidable foe turned into a massive dragon. There seemed to be no hope for Kenneth. He, however wouldn't give up. He hopped onto the dragon's snout and ran up to his eye. When Kenneth was there he thrust his sword right into it. Craz threw him off in a flurry of shakes of pain. Kenneth was heading straight for a wall. He pulled out a dagger and put it him in front of him. It lodged into the wall and kept him there.

Kenneth jumped off the wall at Craz. He put his sowrd in Craz's leg and it slid down created a huge gash in the dragon's leg. Craz flung his tail like a club, but Kenneth did the strangest thing he'd ever done. He climbed inside the new gash he made it was deep and wide enough to hold him. He started slashing wildly with his sword. He jumped out after a few slashes. Craz fell over unable to stand on three legs.

It was over. Craz was to exhausted by a loss of blood to fight. Kenneth slowly walked up the dragon's spine. With as much power as he could muster. He slammed his Rapier into Craz's head killing him instantly. The battle was over. The war, it was over. With the king gone Dalia would surely surrender.

-A few Hours Later-

"So. what do we do now?" Lark asked his friends.

"Well, we are going to go through the process of making me king now. I'm the only avaiable heir," Kenneth said. Lark nodded.

"David and I are going to go to Cami. We're good friends now, and well it'd be boring here," Alicia said. Kenneth was a little hesitant at first, but he agreed to let them go.

"Me, Douglas, and Talia are going back to our village. I hope we'll see each other soon," Lark said. There was hint of sadness in his voice. He began to ride off with Koron. He hated goodbyes.

"I'm sure we'll meet again!" Kenneth yelled.

~END OF LARK'S FIRST STORY~

Character Bios:

Douglas, Second Blade

Douglas went back to Cami with Talia and Lark.

According to rumors he and Lark got into a fight about something. It was unsure what it was. Many said it was skill, some say it was authority, although, a certain crowd liked to say it was a person.

Talia, Best of the Blades

She returned to Cami with Lark and Douglas.

Douglas and Lark ended up fighting over of all people.

She has yet to give either man an answer.

David & Alicia, Protector and Princess

Shortly after Kenneth's crowning the pair dissapeared into the plains.

Their whereabouts are unknown at this time.

Keneth, King of Xali

Kenneth was crowned king shortly after the war's end.

He still, much to the dismay of the citzens, hasn't taken a wife. He says he won't give into the pressure. He still young and has plenty of time to produce a male heir.

It is said he can be found during many nights looing out at Cami. Perhaps he is remembering his friends who live there.

**LARK, HERO OF CAMI**

**Lark returned to his home a hero. He was the center of attention for awhile.**

**He now has recognized his love for Talia, but she has yet to give him an answer.**

**He made peace with the bandits of Cami, and actively supports them in their efforts to make a new village.**

**He is also said to be attempting to bring about a central government in Cami.**

**_Koron, Behemoth of a Hero_**

**_Koron dissapeared for a time. It was generally accepted he went to live with his family._**

**_Lark was very surprised when he returned with a female and pups. He had apparently become recognized as a hero in his area as well!_**

**ALEXANDER, Greatest Palidan**

**Alexander is now recognized as the greatest Palidan in Xali's history.**

**Wow, that was a long one! Anyways, I'm sorry for killing Alexander. RIP Alexander :[. (I needed to do it for story purposes. See you guys next chapter!**

**ALSO, THERE IS A POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHO TALIA ACCEPTS.**


	7. Intermission

**This is an intermission. Basically, it's short and important. ALSO I FIXED THE POLL CHECK MY PROFILE.**

The Island of Karaleft was the one that caused the war. Inside the island a woman lived. The woman stood bowing at an altar. Upon the altar lay a scared icon.

"Oh, most sacred of mothers. I've found all but one of the gemstones. Soon, we shall be one. The others are desperately searching for the last one as I speak..." She stood up and walked away. The sacred icon was left alone. Out of the five slots on it one was empty.

It gave an eerie feeling. The sacred icon... a prison for the sacred mother.


	8. Alicia's Crazy Adventures Begin!

**Alicia story now begins!**

Alicia departed without a word the night after Kenneth's crowning. While he was a bit nervous about it he left the two go to Cami. They left together during the night. If you didn't know better you'd think they were eloping.

"So, David? Why did you ask me to do this with you?" David merely laughed at question.

"Well, I need some company. I mean, were friends right?" Alicia nodded and they continued onwards. They had decided they would journey acrosd Uki. Wherever the wind took them. It was sure to be one crazy adventure.

They couldn't have been more correct.

Chronicle 1: Chase

After about a week of traveling David and Alicia finally found Lark's home. They were so excited to see him. It had been almost 4 months since they had last met. They ran quickly to his hut. Luckily, he was outside so he ran out to meet him.

"David, Alicia! Finally on those adventures I see?" Lark shook both their hands.

"Where is Koron?" Alicia had grown quite fon of the behemoth so she was curios. The behemoth was really just a big puppy dog.

"I have no clue. The guy ran off a couple months back." Lark responded. It was true, somehow, the massive beast seemed to disappear over night. It baffled everyone at the village. David and Alicia looked at each other, and they knew what they had to do.

"We'll go look." They ran off without another word. Lark didn't even get a chance to respond. As quickly as they had arrived Alicia and David were gone again. They never seemed to stay in one place for too long.

They had no clue where to look. Their best guess was in a cave. They saw a cave nearby and they went in. To them it seemed like there was a fight recently in the cave. It seemed like it was between a bandit and a Behemoth. Apparently, the behemoth escaped just barely. They prayed that the behemoth wasn't Koron.

Lucky for them the behemoth was bleeding. They followed it to a smaller cave. They guessed this was the behemoth's den. They found inside Koron who looked to be slightly injured. He at first growled, but then he ran over to them when he saw Alicia. Alicia pet him on the head. "I'm glad you're okay Koron. Lark has been worried sick for you.

Koron stepped back and seemed to signal them to follow. They followed him to the back of the cave, and what they saw horrified them. There was a female laying the back of the cave unconsious. She had large gashes in her sides. To, David it looked to be the work of an axe.

"But, why David?" Alicia asked him, but David merely shrugged. All the knew was that they would find whoever did this. After a night's rest they departed at dawn. The sun quickly rose over the plains and the creatures came out. It was just now when Alicia recognized the true beauty of the world.

You couldn't tell from anywhere else in the world, but an enormous cliff hung over much of Uki. Legends have it that when the gods created the world Uki was a mistake. Someone messed up and made a giant island. It is said that if someone climbed up there they would meet the gods themselves. It was one of David's dreams. One of his unobtainable dreams.

They saw something strange off in the distance. It seemed to be a fighter. He was heading their way. "Who are you? What are you doing?" Alicia asked blocking the way to Koron's cave.

"My name is Chase. I'm here for the Behemoth. His mate nearly killed me!" Wait, did he just say Koron's mate?

"Well, you'll have to get through us," David said taking a defensive stance in front of Alicia. Chase merely sighed and charged at the grandmaster. David attempted to dodge, but the fighter seemed to guess his movements. He turned his uppercut into a wide swing and hit David in the side. David contained a scream of pain and fired an elthunder at Chase. Chase pulled up his axe reflecting the attack back. Chase had a reflector axe.

David was hit by the elthunder, and he fell to the ground in pain. A beam of light hit Chase in the back. It was that dumb sage! He quickly swung his axe in a circle, but Alicia quickly jumped back. She was far to fast for him. He'd have to outsmart her. Luckily for him, in contrast to many other fighters he had a sharp mind. Chase began to formulate a plan.

David, meanwhile, slowly stood up. Careful to not alert Chase he silently snuck up on him. He swung his sword and landed a good hit in Chase's side. Chase whirled around and hit David in the head with the flat part of his axe. David fell to the floor unconscious. He didn't want to kill them. He only wanted to knock them out so he could bring back a meal for the family. Since when did meals have bodyguards?

Chase heard a beam of light being fired, and he swung his axe at the magic. It reflected back and hit Alicia right in the chest. Well, it would have if someone hadn't reflected it back. Standing there was the Hero of the Plains of Cami himself, Lark. "Hey, so you finally came out to play!? Why are you helping them protect this behemoth?" Chase asked Lark.

"That behemoth is my Behemoth. He helped save Xali you know. If you lay a hand on anyone connected to him in some way I'll have something to say about it! I reccomend you scram!" Chase laughed at Lark's little speech.

"Sorry, I can't scram. I gotta put food on the table for 6 hungry kids." 6 hungry kids, now Lark felt pity for the man. He merely wanted to feed his family. Now he understood why he hurt Alicia and David. He had to get food. He put Ranq Lu into the ground.

"Grab David, he is the grandmaster, and come with me. I will supply you with food." Lark turned away. He grabbed Alicia and went back to the village. Chase looked at him with curiosity. He was to nice. Chase had hurt his friends and his battle mount and he just let him go? Chase grabbed David and followed Lark. This might be a new start for his family.

When they arrived at the village Lark and Chase set Alicia and David in the medical tent. Lark had been thinking, and he had come to a decision. "Ok, you will either take my food and leave, or you could bring your family here. You could work an earn pay. With that pay you can put the metaphorical bread on the table." Chase laughed at Lark's attempt at humor.

"Yea, I think I'd like to move here," Chase said. He shook hands with Lark and turned to go get his family.

David woke up inside a medical tent. The last thing he remembered was getting knocked unconsious by Chase. He looked to his right and saw Alicia sleeping. Her breaths were very light it seemed like she was nearly dead. He had to check something. He checked for a fever. She was running a ver high fever. Just as he feared. He guessed she had fired magic, but Chase reflected it. This put her in a light magic induced coma.

David got up and ran outside. There Lark was standing. It was late at night. Lark, to say the least, was startled by David's sudden appearance. "Alicia is in a coma."

**My first cliff-hanger! Well, this is Alicia's Story. It'll be longer then Lark's story. By the way. Why was Lark's story so short? It was a prolouge. After I finish the stories connected to the coma I'll be taking ideas for some of their crazy adventures!**

**Also, BIG ANNOUNCEMENT TIME. Want to tell your OC's history in depth? Want to make a funny side story for these fics? (They wont be referenced ever in the main story unless I really like it.) Well, make one and then ask me to put it on my community. K-T rated fics only. I think this is a cool idea! Let's work on this story as a team! :]**

**As always a review is appreciated.**


	9. E

A few days had passed. David and Chase agreed to go get a herb for Alicia together. Chase felt like he had to say sorry and this was his way of saying sorry. They left to go to a place called the Great Hollow. It was an area where the Great Cliff was hollow. It was the only place Awakenherb grew.

They set out for the plains. Neither said much really. There wasn't much to say. They both knew the objective and were content on completing the mison. They had to complete it. There was no choice to the matter. If they didn't do it Alicia would inevitability die. That they were not content with.

Due to how far the Great Cliff was this would be a very long journey. They knew that monsters became more powerful as you neared the cliff, but they were ready for that. They would get the herb. That night for the first time they had an actual conversation for the first time.

"So, how long have you and Alicia been together?" Chases asked David. David's face turned red.

"Were not a couple. Were just friends," David responded. Chase wasn't buying it. Friends wouldn't travel across the world to save one another. There was something more there. David didn't seem to content on talking about it though, so he decided to drop it. This conversation was not over though.

They were awoken by a strange sound. It was a loud clicking sound. Assuming the worst they were up immediately with weapons drawn. However, David and Chase saw nothing. However, then a strange object appeared. It was large and black. It seemed to be flying down from the heavens. As it landed they felt a wind pick up. The door slid open, no apparent human opening it. What they saw would change them forever.

What Chase and David saw was a man with short red hair. He wore blue clothing along with a blue cape. This guy apparently liked blue. It seemed odd to them. A clash of red and blue colors like that. They saw a sword hilt at his side, but strangely no blade. He saw them, and he dissapeared into the black object. When he emerged from it he look much diffrent. He now wore a completely white cloak over his blue clothing. He also had a strange bandana on his neck. The bandana glowed with some sort of power.

"You two, David and Chase if I'm correct do you know who I am?" Chase and David were shocked by two things. For one he somehow knew their names. Two, his voice was strange. It seemed to echo as if in an empty room.

"How could we know you? We have never seen you. Your technology seems far more advanced then ours. Is this a theoretical spacecraft? I see wherever you come from is much further along then ours," David said trying to be diplomatic. This man was clearly otherworldly. David wanted to make a good impression.

"I see, it seems you've forgotten me. Well, L did tell me that it was a possible effect. My name is E. Well, that's what they call me. My real name is strictly classified. L would hate me if I said my name. I like her to much for me to be able to bear her hating me. He heh heh HA HAH," E's laugh slowly turned into one resembling a maniacs. He turned and went back inside leaving a schocked Chase and David. They couldn't believe what they had just witnessed.

"Do we know that guy?" Chase had been the first to ask the most obvious question. David shook his head and began walking to the Cliff.

"No, I'm absolutely sure I would remember an advanced race saying Hi to me. Although, it makes me curious. Who are L and E? How do we know them? What are their full names? Do you have the same questions," David responded.

"Yea, I mean I felt something when I saw him. I felt like I wanted to just hug the guy. Of course I resisted. That just would have been weird."

"You felt something? I didn't feel anything towards the man," David said in response. That was one of the weirdest things he had ever heard. David shook it off, and they continued walking. For a few hours everything was normal. Then, they reached Bastion.

Bastion is a large city in the Cami steepes. It also has a problem. See, The Hive, where all of the monsters come from, is inside of the cliff. Eons ago explorers attempted to mine through the great cliff. When they did that they found the hive. It was once a flourishing city, but now it is a wasteland. Many say this is where the dead reside after death. Due to the strange lights seen from the buildings at night it is generally excepted.

When they arrived Chase said something. "This place... I always lived not to far from it as a kid. It always gave me the creeps. It'll be cool to finally explore it." The two continued onto the large streets. Giant tall building that seemed to scrape the sky loomed over their heads eerily. Chase was right. The place was certainly creepy.

One site got his attention. It seemed like a monument. Names were enscribed everywhere. A plaque said this "In memoriam of tho-" The rest was unreadable. The plaque must've been built all those eons ago.

David tried to imagine what the city would've been like back then, but one thing stopped him. The city was built like no other. There seemed to be no Town Square. The closest thing to it was what presumably was a port. No ships had been to it in eons.

It was now night. David and Chase were amazed by what they saw. A flood of lights turned on. On the streets strange light post had a magical light inside. There appeared to be no candle nor flame. "How do you think it works?" David finally asked after about an hour of admiring the lights. Chased laughed at the impossible question.

"Perhaps, it is the power of the spirits, or maybe we are just blind and this technology from those eons ago. Perhaps all of this" He made a motion with his arms indicating the entire city. "was all lost when the hive broke out of the nest." David was shocked at this. Chase wasn't the one he thought would be doing theoretical thinking. Guess you cant judge a book by its cover, he thought.

They heard that clicking sound again. They saw the Airship flying torwards the city. So, E lived here? It seemed o suit him. He was beyond their age. The ship slowed down, and a cannon emerged from its bottom A light gathered near it, and suddenly the cannon fired a beam. The beam didn't cause any destruction. They saw a small figure, most likely E, float down from the ship.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

**As always a review is appreciated! Please, tell me what you think of the idea of a more futuristic character. (Basically, what do you think of E?) Also, anyone who can guess E's full name get an infinite amount of internet points. XD**


	10. Reset

**Expect for there to be alot of story in this one. Now, we continue from that cliffhanger in the last chapter.**

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Chase had asked it. It was the immortal question. The answer was almost always the same.

"Yea, this should be fun," David said. They slowly climbed up the side of the large building. Luckily there was a ladder that took them to the top. It was a pretty long climb. The building was so tall they could feel the wind speeding up as their altitude increased. The building seemed to defy gravity as it refused to fall. To them this seemed to be impossible. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Once they got on the roof it was even more mind blowing. The city seemed to strech into the horizion infinitely. They knew it had to end, but it appeared to never end. How could such a feat of strength be accomplished? This city must've taken years to build. David didn't doubt the idea of being built over many generations.

After admiring the view they found a staircase. When they entered the tower they were amazed. It was nothing but a spiral staircase until you got to the ground floor. Why would someone build so much and use so little.

"I think this place was used to look out at the city and admire the view. Why else would it be like this?" Chase said. David had to admit it was logical. Could the people of the past really afford such vanities? They slowly climbed the stairs. When they arrived at the door at the bottom they could hear voices. They both drew their weapons. They nodded and slammed the door open. Inside they saw E speaking to a person they couldn't see. E turned to see the two men he had met before.

Excuse me, L. I have some intruders." E looked them straight in the eyes. "Now, are you going to leave? I'd rather not do this the hard way." Chase and David readied their weapons. It seemed E had a secret. "Ugh, fine I'll end it quick for you. You should feel lucky! That is an exclusive gift!" He reached for his robe and the robe shattered into nothing at his touch. He was left in the blue armor he had worn before.

"Why are you attacking us!? You seemed like a pretty nice guy up until now!" David asked.

"I assure you, I am anything but nice! Sure, I may have helped the princess out of her coma, but that was necessary. I would never leave one of my own to die!"

"Aren't you human!? We are to you know! You're condemning us to death!?"

"No, I'm not human. Neither are any of the royals here! Were all Dragoons! Dragoons, a perfect morph of human and dragon. Those who realize their power can turn into dragons! Dalia is the only one to realize this and take flight. But, Dragoons who realize we are more than just more powerful manaketes join their kin as gods! Not gods in a typical way, no! That'd be absurd! They become True Dragoons!"

"What!?"

"Would you like to see a True Dragoon?" Suddenly, they were in a completely diffrent place. They were high above the Cami plains. They were on top of the great cliff! They saw E fall backwards. Seconds later an enormous dragon flew by. "I am the Omega. I am the ultimate. The face of creation and destruction. Yet, I can die. Only another Dragoon can kill me. Lucky for me, I far overpower the others now... let's reset everything! That should be fun. I'll play a game with you. It is called I wipe your memory!"

A flash of light. David woke up in a medical tent. He looked over to Alicia who seemed delighted to see him. I'm so glad you're okay!" She yelled hugging him. Lark came in and immediately turned around.

"Am I interrupting something?" Lark asked laughing. The two separated from the hug. "So, Chase told me what happened. He's a changed man now. He lives here now, and to make it up to you, he even decided to join you." David and Alicia took this news it seemed a bit strange. But they ultimately decided o let him join. He could be useful if they ran into any problems.

-A few days later-

"Do you really have to go? I really enjoyed your company." Lark asked right before David and the others left.

"Please, you got Douglas and Talia here," David said. Lark gave a sigh.

"No, actually I don't. Douglas and I got into a fight over her if you can believe that! Lonster Douglas suddenly has a crush." Lark walked off without another word. David tried to get him to talk about it to help him out but it was no hope. The powerful Lark, who tamed a behemoth, was lovesick. They gave up eventually and left. Once again they were out on the open plains. To Chase, he was home.

"Hey David how about a spar?" Chase asked. To be honest he had usd unfair tactics in their previous fight. Both men knew that.

"Yea, he are the sparring weapons." David always onew they'd find friends. So, he had sparing equipment prepared. He tossed an axe to Chase. He took a sword in his hand. Alicia decided to count down.

"5...4...3...2...1...GO!" She yelled enthusiasticly.

Chase dashed forward with an uppercut, and David swiftly dodged. He attempted to use a sweep to knock Chase off his feet. Chase, however, reacted quickly by jumping and landing a perfect overhand swing on David's shoulder. Chase most certainly was a legendary fighter, but David was better. He knew he would eventually outwit Chase. Grandmasters train both body and mind.

"I know what you're thinking," Chase said after parrying a semmingly well placed strike. "That you'll outwit me. Well, I'll tell ya what, Buster, I didn't become legendary for my strength. I'm one of the smartest people ever. I'm always one step ahead of my enemy. Some people go as far as to say I have the power of foresight. While I assure you that is not the case, I am extremely good at predicting my enemy's movements. That is why I'm legendary." Chase used force of a push to send David skidding back. Chase jumped high into the air coming down with a strike.

David prepared to parry which caught Chase off guard. He was expecting a dodge! He tried to change his attack but he failed. David had him pinned to the ground in seconds. So, the grandmaster did know his stuff? Well, the fight was far from over. Using his free hand Chase threw David to the ground. They seemed to be at a stalemate. They parried and dodged each other's attacks flawlessly. They both knew that.

"Neither of you will ever win! You two are equals. Now, let's just call this one a draw ok?" Alicia. Both the men looked over at the princess. They knew she was correct. Neither would win. At least not like this. They needed more training.

~End of Chapter~

**I feel this is my weakest chapter. I didn't like the way things were going so I came up with a way to reset everything. I'll explain what happened.**

**E is a futuristic humainoid. He is a Dragoon. Dragoons are human and dragon hybrids with far higher limits then a Manakete. They contain their power with special robes like the one E was wearing. Dragoons who have come to grips with what they are can turn into a Dragon form. Dragoons who realize the true roles of Dragoons (Which has yet to be revealed.) turn into a more powerful form. They call this True Dragoon. Only one known True Dragoon exists, E.**

**When E was discovered he knew it would be a problem. Using his god like powers he set everything to a diffrent state. In this state here is what if diffrent.**

**-Alicia isn't in a coma.**

**-Chase and David have no memory of their short journey together.**

**As always leave a review. I know, this chapter stank.**


	11. The Basilisk

Settle** in for a long one! A new user submitted OC will appear now! I know it has been a few chapters, but hey, I was ending and begining a new part of the story. Can you really blame me for a lack of OCs? Plus, I believe I said Alicia's story would be pretty light on new OCs.**

**Ok, big discussion time! The story has changed alot from the original plot. So I've changed the summary to accomodate this. Also, I'M TAKING NEW OCs for a mysterious company called Big Change. To be blunt, these guys will be the company that ushers in the NEW ERA. They aren't bad at all!**

**Also, I'm trying break out of my biggest fear. Which is not being focused on one topic in a chapter. I expect there to be multiple as fleshed out as possible topics in each chapter. The chapter will be named after the biggest event in the chapter.**

**Also, I've analyzed my story view charts and came to a conclusion: I get more views during the weekend. I facepalmed at this realization. Of course, not everyone has time for fics during the week! They have homework, job, school, etc.! So, from here on out you should only expect updates every weekend. If I'm still working on a chapter you'll know. Because there won't be an update on a weekend!**

**As a side note, like 80% of the OCs i have are myrmidons. So, I'll be changing some classes because of that plus, I think you might like some of my changes. For example, this time we meet an OC who was submitted as a Myrmidon. I've changed him to a Mercenary. I feel it suits him better to be a Mercenary.**

**As another side note, I still need Support Conversation ideas!**

**Lastly, I've changed some of the abilities functions. You'll see. ;]**

**-Chronicle 2: The Basilisk-**

David, Alicia, and Chase continued on their journey. Chase and David spared regularly and were becoming good friends. No matter what either tried the result would always be a tie. There had been some close calls, but ever match had ended in a draw. Alicia and David had also agreed to spar.

While Alicia didn't use swords she was quite adept in tomes. David had brought along practice tomes which went by the name Breeze. Breeze was a very weak spell. All it did was knocked you back a bit. It was commonly accepted as the standard for sparing tomes. Alicia and David had trained every day together. Chase would always watch. Magic fascinated Chase. He wouldn't mind trying it out some day.

"5...4...3...2...1...GO!" Chase yelled for possibly the 10th time. Alicia quickly fired a flurry of wind spells at David. David used one, more concentrated spell to send her attack back. A blade of wind cut through Alicia's attack sending it right back at her. Alicia had to think fast. Then, she remembered something she had learned.

Alicia concentrated her inner light magic to one point right in front of her. A yellow light formed. She sent the light right at the spell. The light hit the spell, and the spell was reflected back at David. The light then went back inside of Alicia. David was caught off guard by the technique and was knocked back by the reflected spell.

The spell shocked David. He knew Alicia had a hidden inner power, was this it? The reflection spell seemed to be a very powerful one. The spell seemed to be powered up by the Reflector. Reflector, the name had a nice ring to it. One thing was for sure, it seemed the master had become the student, if only for a short time. David charged forward concentrating the breeze spell to make a sword of wind in front of him. The sword swirled in its own magic. With one swift swing Alicia was sent flying back. Just kidding, Alicia once again focused the light and used her Reflector. David was caught off guard. Alicia had cat-like reflexes!

David was once again knocked back by his own spell. He decided the real fun could begin. He pulled out an actual Wind tome. He charged the Tome and fired a ball of energy at Alicia. Alicia was caught off guard by the attack. She dodged the sphere and used her Reflector to knock the spell away. David was angry now. Before he really hurt Alicia he yelled this. "I concede. That darn light is to dang good!" David yelled in frustration.

Chase seemed to be very interested in this magic. Chase had also never seen anything like. The thought of magic without a tome baffled them. Very few users of magic had ever accomplished such a feat. Yet, here Alicia was, able to accomplish this feat effortlessly. They were both curious about how she was able to master the power. It was common belief that magical capability was a trait passed down. Certain families were skilled in certain types of magic. Alicia's family however, contained no magic carrying ancestors. It had always baffled everyone how she could so adeptly use every magical element. Alicia even had a soft spot for hexes and dark magic to pull pranks.

"I don't know what that magic is. I can't find any records on anyting like it. Perhaps it is a new magic. I've started calling it Reflector," David said as they all sat down for discussion about the magic. The name made sense. No one could really argue with a name like that. Reflector pretty much summed up what the spell did.

"Seems like a fitting name. I mean it is quite literally a Reflector," Alicia said in response. Chase merely nodded in agreement. Then, Chase said something neither of them expected.

"Hey, uh, could you guys train me in magic? I mean my dad was a priest and my mom was a Sage. As a fighter I feel like I'm a disappointment to my family. Everyone in my family used magic for many generations. I'm the first one to never use this power that flows through our blood," Chase said. He saw the surprised looks on David and Alicia's faces. Did they assume he was from a long line of bandits?

"That is really surprising. I assumed that you would have come from a long line of bandits," Alicia said.

"Well, Alicia some bandits are mages," David told her.

"Well, I assure you I'm not from a long line of bandits. I'm actually from a Dalian Noble bloodline. I hated Dalia so I took my wife, and we ran off into the Cami plains together. Every since then we've been happy." David and Alicia nodded. Both of them knew how stressful being a noble could be. It wasn't just all fun and games. It's funny because the peasants hate the nobles for having to many vanities. You'd need some nice stuff for stress relief to if you were a noble!

With that shocking revelation the group went to bed. Little did they know, tomorrow would be a very weird day. They were going to need the rest.

They awoke early in the morning to the sound of a distant scream. They could only just barely hear it. "What!? That can't be!" David yelled running outside. There they saw a titanic snake holding a girl. The girl had violet hair and green eyes. She also wore the same garbs as David. "Ariana!" He yelled to the girl. Then, they saw the young boy standing with a large sword in his hands in front of the Basilisk.

The boy had blond hair and blue eyes. His armor resembled Alexander's in a way. He had a shield in his other hand and a helmet on. He looked like he was ready to strike at any moment. "David, leave it to the hero huh?" He was, of course, referencing himself. The boy had associated himself with a class known as Hero. The boy tossed his sword into the air. After it did a couple flips he jumped up and brought the sword down on the giant snake's body. The blade cut deep into the snake's skin, but this Basilisk was far from dead.

The Basilisk saw the approaching reinforcements and weighed its options. With a hiss it decided to flee taking Ariana with him. The Basilisk quickly slithered away. As he was getting farther he jumped into the air releasing large scales around the others. These scales slowly hatched into Armored Ghouls. Armored Ghouls were just like the humainoids with claws, which are also called Ghouls. There is only one difference. Armored Ghouls wear heavy armor which makes them difficult to take down.

Trent, Chase, Alicia, and The Hero were surronded. It was a good thing they were all good fighters. "Princess, stand back let me handle this," The Hero said standing defensively in front of Alicia.

"Who are you?" Alicia asked. The boy laughed and turned to her.

"The new Royal Guard. Trent, son of the hero palidan Alexander! I was on a mission with Ariana to find you." The boy turned his attention to an Armored Ghoul approaching him. "Sol!" Trent's sword glowed with a bright yellow light. He swung his sword at the ghoul. At first nothing happened. Other ghouls stood behind him watching. Suddenly, his mouth and eyes glew the same bright yellow. In a blur a beam of light shot forth from his back, vaporizing him and his allies behind him.

It seemed that they were the only ones. Then, a much larger scale landed in front of the group. It cracked open with a brilliant red light. The _thing _that emerged could only be described as alien. It had demonic wing looking limbs coming from its shoulders. It was some kind of monster. It had a long purple tail. Some of its body was the same purple and gave the look of an exoskeleton. The monster had red eyes. They were completely red with no pupils visible. It was a being straight from a fairy tale. Any part of its body that wasn't purple was a deep crimson red.

"What are you?" Trent asked the strange being.

"Call me Serpentine. Now, you should turn around. I can't let you go any further. My master wouldn't want any interuptions," Serpentine said. David was infuriated. He pulled out a tome he used on very rare occasions. He blasted a beam of lightning at Serpentine. "Reflector!" Serpentine yelled. Suddenly, the same power of Alicia went from his body reflecting the spell back.

The bolt swiftly turned and went back towards its original sender. Alicia used her own Reflector spell knocking it to the side. Serpentine tilted his head to the side, confused by what had happened. Then, he saw Alicia. So, another light wielder huh? That complicated things. Serpentine yelled in frustration. He formed a longsword in his hand made of light. The red sword swirled in its own power. A few pieces of metal flew of Serpentine's shoulder surrounding the blade of light. This controlled the blade's power so he didn't hurt himself.

Serpentine grabbed the newly formed hilt and charged forward. Serpentine and Trent's sword collided in a clash of metal. The boy was extremely powerful! Serpentine willed for one of the pieces to fly off increasing the swords power. Serpentine pushed the sword forward trying to throw Trent off balance. Trent skid back a little, but it was no good. The boy wasn't going to budge.

Serpentine saw an axe flying towards him. He quickly ended the clash and knocked the axe off course. He saw its owner catch it and rush him. It was time for Plan B. A flash of extremely powerful wind magic blew everyone back. When they looked at Serpentine they saw his appearance changing. He was growing taller and was lifted off the ground. He grew a helmet of armor that completely engulfed him. His eyes turned a very bright red. Two red lights illuminated where his eyes would be. His hand changed into two of the same swords of light. His armor became a part of his body. This helped him handle the immense power of the two unrestrained swords.

"I call this form Omega Serpentine! Has a nice ring to iit. Don't you think so to?" Serpentine laughed at the shocked look on their faces. He had to hurry up. He knew his time in the form was very restricted. He charged forward, but a man in a white robe appeared between him and Trent.

"Serpentine... I thought I told you to behave yourself," The man said. Serpentine stopped in his tracks. Serpentine knew this man. This man was his worst nightmare.

"Y-You!? Well, you didn't fight me at my fullest power last time. Care to try to again?" Serpentine was scared to death. You could hear it in his voice.

"HAHHAHHA! Not at your fullest!? What a load of lies! But, very well. I shall humor you," The man said. He then pulled off his robe revealing the blue armor beneath. He was also lifted into the air. His red hair formed a helmet over his face. It turned a pure white with two black lights for eyes. He even seemed to have power over the world! Clouds began to swirl above him. He was no engulfed in a completely white armor. He wasn't at all taller, but he was indeed more powerful.

**I know what I said before, but I really needed to get this out. Please submit your OC! Already submitted one? That's ok! Submit a new one! Big Change doesn't use traditional classes! They futuristic so describe their weaponry!**


	12. Big Change Introduction

This** is an outline of Big Change. This will tell you what they're like.**

_Big Change is a group of people. They travel the cosmos enlightening anciet worlds to technology. They have their own classes. Big Change has chosen its next target. It is a world called Uki. They have chosen a select few to go. Here are the acceptable classes._

**Pseudo Dragoon:**

**These armored warrior wish to be like their leaders, the dragoons. They have attained that goal to a certain degree. These warriors weild special weapons called Destruction Blades. Their armor contains five metal pieces. This holds back a Destruction Blade's power.**

**Hunter/Huntress:**

**These people weild powerful rifles. They hang back and pick off foes one by one.**

**Infantry:**

**These are the simple soilders of Big Change. They weild Claymores as well as Claymore Rifles. Claymore Rifles are powerful close range weaponry.**

**Alchemist:**

**These soilders are mad scientists. They excel in healing and buffing their allies.**

**Air-Infantry:**

**Infantry wih a Jet Pack.**

**Commander:**

**Infantry who have earned a higher honor. These usually lead troops into battle.**

**Other Acceptable Classes:**

**Sniper**

**Palidan **

**Hero**

**Assassin**

**Grandmaster**

**Sage**


End file.
